mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Diamond Tiara
, |voz br canção = Luciana Milano |voz eua = Chantal Strand |cor crina = #B186DD |cor crina 2 = #FEFEFE |cor pelo = #FFC1FF |cor olhos = #5CB0E4 |marca = Diamond Tiara cutie mark crop S1E12.png |info marca = Uma tiara |pais = Filthy Rich (pai)}} ' Diamond Tiara' é uma Pônei terrestre fêmea em idade escolar e uma ex-antagonista que aparece primeiramente em Em Busca da Marca Especial. Ela e Silver Spoon são colegas de classe das Cutie Mark Crusaders. Em algumas mercadorias ela é chamada de "Diamond Dazzle Tiara".__TOC__ Desenvolvimento Diamond Tiara foi criada por Meghan McCarthy, a roterista de Em Busca da Marca Especial e foi nomeada por Lauren Faust. Chantal Strand twetou em 7 de Abril 7 de 2014 "Reading the latest #MLP script for next recording session! *Spoiler Alert* Diamond Tiara’s mean." Em 8 de Dezembro de 2014, Chantal Strand mencionou no Facebook "you all might be seeing another side of DT soon." (tradução – todos vocês irão ver o outro lado de DT logo) Representação na série Primeira temporada thumb|Diamond Tiara convidando Apple Bloom e Twist. A maioria das aparições de Diamond Tiara envolve ela se divertindo dos outros e agindo de forma superior e esnobe. Em Em Busca da Marca Especial, Diamond Tiara faz sua primeira aparição ao lado de Silver Spoon, convidando Apple Bloom e Twist para a sua festa de debutante da marca, uma festa para que recentemente ganhou a sua marca especial. Fica claro que elas só foram convidadas baseado na falta de marca delas, com a intenção de elas serem provocadas para o divertimento da celebração de Diamond Tiara. Twist ganha a sua marca especial antes da festa, mas Apple Bloom não. Na festa de debutante da marca, Apple Bloom tenta esconder a sua falta de marca de Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon cobrindo o seu flanco com uma toalha de mesa. Ela diz as potras que conseguiu a sua marca mais cedo, mas que não quer mostra-la e afastar a atenção dos convidados da anfitriã. Diamond Tiara responde que não queria ver a marca de Apple Bloom. Enquanto Apple Bloom se prepara para sair, ela tropeça na longa toalha e bate sua cabeça em uma mesa onde havia um fonógrafo, o que expõe o seu flanco branco. Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon veem que Apple Bloom não tem uma marca especial e não hesitam em se divertir sobre ela. Apple Bloom logo é acompanhada por mais duas flancos brancos, Scootaloo e Sweetie Belle. As provocações são ignoradas enquanto Twilight Sparkle e Applejack explicam que ter um flanco branco significa que ainda não se descobriu o seu verdadeiro potencial. Diamond Tiara é depois vista parada ao lado de Silver Spoon na escada, vendo os outros pôneis jogarem os jogos da festa enquanto ela fica chateada por ter perdido a atenção. Segunda temporada thumb|leftDiamond Tiara aparece de novo com Silver Spoon no palco do show de taletos em As Artistas, assim como durante a aula de campo em Retorno à Harmonia –Parte 1 e em Belas Pústulas com Diamond Tiara tentando provar no pátio da escola que a bela marca de Apple Bloom é falsa. Depois ela pergunta a Cheerilee se aquilo realmente é falso e fica com inveja das habilidades de Apple Bloom com o bambolê. Ela aparece em Dia de Valorização da Família, ao lado de seu pai, Filthy Rich. Quando ela visita a fazenda com seu pai, ela aponta o comportamento bobo da Vovó Smith para Apple Bloom e a convence do quão humilhante seria se a Vovó falasse para a classe dela. Após a Vovó Smith impressionar a classe de Apple Bloom com sua apresentação de como ela ajudou a fundar Ponyville quando ela descobriu e aprendeu a como cultivar as supermaçãs, Diamond Tiara abertamente a humilha. No final do episódio, o pai dela a força a cantar para os regadores de água, para a frustração dela. thumb Diamond Tiara também faz uma aparição de fundo em Dia do Coração, onde ela dá um cartão para a "Princesa Erroria". Em sua próxima aparição em Ponyville Confidencial, ela se torna a editor chefe do jornal da escola: A Gazeta dos Potros. Ela designa as Descobridoras da Marca como as escritoras da coluna de fofocas. Diamond Tiara fica impressionada pela coluna de fofocas das Descobridoras e chama a coluna de ser "pão com manteiga". Quando as Descobridoras tentam sair do cargo por não querer mais magoar os sentimentos dos outros pôneis Diamond Tiara diz não se importar com os sentimentos e as chantageia com fotos embaraçosas. Depois, Cheerilee tira Diamond Tiara de sua posição por sua malevolência e a substitui por Featherweight. No final do episódio, ela é encaregada de cuidar da impressão enquanto Shady Daze, que ocupava a posição anteriormente, se torna o fotógrafo e decide tirar uma foto de Diamond Tiara. O flash da câmera a faz bater na impressora o que a suja de tinta. Enquanto Todo mundo ri de Diamond Tiara, o episódio fecha com ela olhando frustrada para a audiência. Terceira temporada thumb|Diamond Tiara, Babs Seed e Silver Spoon. Em Uma Maçã Ruim ela e Silver Spoon deboçam do carro alegórico das Pretendentes da Bela Marca para a Parada da Colheita. Quando elas notam Babs Seed, elas apontam para o flanco branco da potra e perguntam se ela irá se juntar as Pretendentes. Babs responde chamando as Pretendentes de "choronas" e destrói o carro das potras, para a satisfação de Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. Babs se junta a elas em provocar as Pretendentes até elas a salvarem de um carro alegórico sabotado. Quando Babs está prestes a deixar Ponyville, Diamond Tiara reclama que ela e Silver Spoon irão ficar com as "ancas lisas", isso faz Babs se virar contra elas, ameaçando contar o mal comportamento das potras para as mães delas. Com medo, Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon recuam e caem em um poço de lama e a tiara de Diamond Tiara cai na cabeça de um porco. Quarta temporada thumb|Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon novamente zombando das Cutie Mark Crusaders Ela e Silver Spoon aparecem em Voo ao Infinito. Ela compete pela honra de serem as porta-bandeiras nos Jogos de Equestria. Elas espionam o ensaio das Cutie Mark Crusaders e percebem que o trio pode vencer. Elas então decidem abalar a confiança de Scootaloo enfatizando a inabilidade dela de voar. No final, Scootaloo e suas amigas Crusaders apresentam a sua performance e ganham o direito de serem as porta-bandeiras, para a decepção de Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara aparece de novo em Orgulhosa Pinkie e sua primeira linha cantada na série acontece durante A Planejadora de Festas onde ela rudemente admira Pinkie por ela ter feito um bom trabalho em sua cute-ceañera. Antes das linhas, Silver Spoon trota para for a de um café com um milkshake de chocolate; Diamond Tiara empurra o seu sorvete para fora da mesa e rouba o milkshake. Porém, Silver Spoon o pega de volta enquanto Diamond Tiara canta. Ela e Silver Spoon aparecem muito brevemente em uma cena de multidão em Modos Simples. thumb|left|Diamond Tiara junto com Scootaloo Em Encontro com a Twilight, Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon aprendem sobre o "Encontro com a Twilight" das Crusaders, o encontro de aprendizado pessoal delas com a Princesa Twilight, e perguntam se elas também podem ir. Após o seu encontro inicial, Diamond e Silver contam para o resto de seus colegas de classe sobre Encontro com a Twilight e pressionam as Crusaders a deixar que todos passem um tempo com a Twilight também. Quando as Crusaders depois tentam excluir Diamond e os outros do Encontro com a Twilight, Diamond e Silver lideram os outros potros para a Biblioteca Golden Oak contra o pedido das Crusaders. Quando as Crusaders não conseguem executar as tarefas que elas aprenderam no Encontro com a Twilight, Diamond deboça delas, dizendo que elas não são mais as "pupilas" da Twilight. Nesse momento, Twilight lembra que nenhum dos outros potros veio ao Encontro com a Twilight para aprender e Diamond deixa a biblioteca desapontada junto com seus colegas de classe. Ela faz uma breve aparição ao lado de Filthy Rich em Manifestação Inspiradora. Ela e Silver Spoon fazem uma aparição de fundo al lado de vários pôneis no final de O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 para ver o recentemente formado o Castelo Reino do Arco-Íris da Amizade. Quinta temporada Diamond Tiara aparece ao lado de Silver Spoon em Alegrias e Tristezas durante o primeiro sonho da Apple Bloom. A dupla de valentonas desta vez provocam a Apple Bloom por ter a "a pior cutie mark de todas." Mais tarde no episódio, Diamond Tiara junto com outros pôneis começam a correr devido a uma infestação de cupins que está destruindo Ponyville. Diamond mostra uma significativa mudança de coração em Crusaders of the Lost Mark. Ela começa o episódio falando mal de Pipsqueak para presidente da classe, mas quando perde, ela é repreendida por sua mãe Spoiled Rich. Depois que as Crusaders a espionarem, elas a convidam para o seu clube. Ao ouvir Pip, é revelado que não há dinheiro suficiente no orçamento para reparar o pátio da escola, ela foge para a escola aparentemente para chamar Pip e recuperar seu lugar como presidente da classe. Quando Spoiled Rich repreende-la novamente, Diamond Tiara vai até sua mãe e pede a ela para dar uma nota para seu pai. Seu pai fornece dinheiro suficiente para reparar o pátio da escola, e ela ajuda os potros a consertar. Representação nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls A homólogo humana de Diamond Tiara faz várias aparições em ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. As mais notáveis aparições dela inclui ela passando por Twilight Sparkle no corredor da escola e acertando o rosto dela com seu celular, dançando na lanchonete de Canterlot High durante Equestria Girls e dançando no Baile de Outono. Em todas as aparições dela, ela é vista ao lado da homóloga humana de Silver Spoon. No Baile de Outono, ela e Silver Spoon fazem uma dança que relembra a dança do cumprimento de suas homólogas pôneis. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Diamond Tiara e Silver Spoon aparecem no filme. Como no primeiro filme, elas não tem falas, mas Diamond Tiara é brevemente vista cantando com os outros estudantes em Batalha. Música para os Meus Ouvidos A homóloga humana de Diamond Tiara é vista com a homóloga humana de Silver Spoon na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar. Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Diamond Tiara é brevemente vista assistindo o show das Rainbooms. Representação nos quadrinhos No IDW comics, Diamond Tiara aparece em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #8 página 12 durante a batalha de Ponyville contra as Forças de Nightmare. Em Friendship is Magic edição #9 páginas 13-15 e 24, ela e Silver Spoon dam "conselhos" para pôneis no Festival de Encerramento do Verão. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 9 página 3, ela aparece como uma atendente de AppleCon 45. Em Friendship is Magic edição #30, ela aparece na tampa A. Em Friends Forever edição nº 16, ela e Silver Spoon competem contra as Cutie Mark Crusaders em uma caçada com a ajuda de potranca investigadora Prancy Drew. Em Friendship is Magic Edição nº 30-31 arco Ponyville Days, Diamond Tiara participa de um conflito entre duas facções de Ponyville ao lado de seu pai. Em My Little Pony Anual 2013, a a homóloga humana de Diamond Tiara aparece nas páginas 28, 42 e 43. No My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, ela aparece nas páginas 33 e 34, argumentando com Silver Spoon, como resultado das ações online de "Anon-a-Miss". Personalidade Diamond Tiara é geralmente mostrada como sendo rude, sarcástica e mesquinha. Sua amiga (se não for à única) mais próxima aparenta ser Silver Spoon, quem às vezes age como uma seguidora e usualmente é vista ao lado dela. Ela vê os que não tem uma bela marca como inferiores e rudemente refere-se a eles como "flancos brancos". Além das Cutie Mark Crusaders oferecerem um sujeito para os deboches dela, ela tenta ser "amiga" delas se algo for do interesse dela, como visto em '''Encontro com a Twilight'. Ela também encoraja as estórias delas em Ponyville Confidencial, mas depois as chantageia. Outras representações Descrição de My Little Pony (jogo móvel) A filha de Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara, é uma pônei pretensiosa que sempre consegue o que quer. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''DIAMOND TIARA e SILVER SPOON acreditam que o dinheiro e bugigangas caras podem comprar a felicidade. Juntas, a dupla pretensiosa desfruta provocando jovens pôneis que não tenham obtido as suas cutie marks.'' Aparições Versões diferentes Mercadoria thumb A mini-figura de Diamond Dazzle Tiara está incluída no set Class of Cutie Marks com a Apple Bloom e Applejack. Um brinquedo brushable dela foi exibido na Toy Fair 2013 em Nova Iorque, e está para ser lançado como parte da Toys "R" Us exclusivas e chegou na loja no verão de 2013. Citações Galeria Referências de:Diamond Tiara en:Diamont Tiara es:Diamond Tiara it:Diamond Tiara ja:ダイアモンドティアラ no:Diamond Tiara pl:Diamond Tiara ru:Даймонд Тиара sv:Diamond Tiara Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Ex-Antagonistas Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Potros Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls